


Glasses

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Roger in glasses, and the others don’t know how to handle it, thats it, that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Roger is forced to wear his glasses for two weeks thanks to an eye infection which means he can’t wear his contacts. The others react.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of Poly!Queen Week 2019! Enjoy!

Freddie:

Roger frowned at himself in the mirror. He looked like a fucking hipster. He hated wearing his glasses, much preferring his contacts for the day to day but he’d managed to get some kind of eye infection (because of course he had) so contacts were out for the next two weeks. He wrinkled his nose at himself in the mirror before he rolled his eyes, and fluffing his hair one last time left the bathroom, still wanting to grumble about how much he hated his glasses. 

The kitchen light was on and Freddie was perched on the counter, his phone in one hand a cup of tea on the counter next to him. He didn’t look up when Roger came in. “Did you know, the whole world is going to shit?” He commented lightly still staring at his phone, shaking his head before he finally looked up at where Roger had seated himself at the kitchen table. 

“You don’t say,” Roger replied just a lightly, letting sarcasm color his words and when he got no reply he glanced over to see Freddie staring at him with an open mouth, his eyes wide and obviously pupil blown. “What?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow over the top of his glasses. 

He watched Freddie swallow hard before he looked away. “Nothing, darling,” he murmured, sliding awkwardly off the counter, “Nothing at all.” 

***

John: 

Saturday morning found him cuddled in bed with his book while the others were out and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Roger pushed his glasses back up the brim of his nose and kept reading, snuggling back into his pillows when he heard the front door open. He frowned to himself slightly. He wasn’t expecting anyone back until later. 

The bedroom door creaked open and John pokes his fluffy head through the crack. “Hey, I feel like shit can I…?” John trailed off as Roger looked up at him with a soft smile. 

His smile turned back into a frown as he saw John’s face go flush. “Deacy? You okay?” He asked, setting his book aside holding out a hand towards his boyfriend. 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” John blinked at him owlishly before he crept into the room, toeing off his shoes, “I just feel rotten, can I cuddle with you?” 

“Yeah, of course, c’mon,” Roger gave him a bright smile, feeling concern as John flushed bright red and Roger pushed his glasses up his nose. The younger man crawled up the bed and cuddled next to Roger who dropped a soft kiss to his hair making John hum happily and cuddle closer. 

***

Brian: 

The computer was mocking him even as he squinted at the word document, fingers tapping at the keys, tongue poking out in concentration, glasses slipping down his nose every so often. Roger could feel Brian’s eyes in him as he worked, the other man thinking he was sly looking away before Roger caught him staring. But Roger knew. 

One quick glance up and Brian was caught, his hazel eyes dark and his face going pink as Roger tilted his head at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. “Okay?” He asked feeling heat go through him at the way Brian was watching him. 

Brian cleared his throat and nodded once, “Uh yeah, fine.” 

Roger frowned at him as the other man ducked his head and went back to the book he was hiding behind. Giving a mental shrug he went back to his own paper he was working on. 

***

All: 

Sunday mornings were for lazing around with his boys and sleeping and cuddles and pajamas and bedhead and yet Roger woke alone. Grumbling and groggy he shuffled out of bed, running his fingers through his tangled hair making it stick up even more, slipping his glasses on he sleepily made his way to the kitchen. 

“Mornin’” he said around a yawn as he made his way to the coffee pot. 

Silence greeted him and he turned to look at his boyfriends who were all sat around the scared wobbly kitchen table. 

“Ah, fuck it,” John finally said, shoving his way to his feet, ignoring the startled noise the other two made, stalking over to Roger and claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. 

Roger made a startled noise but melted into John’s kiss, body taking an interest in his lover’s hands and lips in him. “What? What’s that for?” He panted out when John broke the kiss. 

It was Brian who answered, voice dry, “You really don’t know do you?” 

Roger just looked at them all dumbly before Freddie chuckled, “I guess he doesn’t.” 

John pressed himself closer, crowding Roger against the counter. “You and those damn glasses, make us all crazy,” he said, voice a low rumble. 

Long fingers tangled in Roger’s hair and he wondered when Brian had stood to join them. “The things we want to do to you while you wear them,” the curly haired man said, voice breathless. 

“You really are a vision of pure sex in your glasses, darling,” Freddie murmured from his other side, tilting Roger’s face around to kiss him. 

It was a little overwhelming, being crowded by his loves against the counter, barely awake, but he was more than interested. “Yeah?” He said, feeling light headed from how turned on he was, “So show me.” 

All three men growled their answer and Roger was helpless against them. And he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick and on my phone. All mistakes are mine. Come yell about Roger in glasses with me on tumblr @NightOfTheLand


End file.
